


lean into the process

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bicycles, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: This was a death trap. The humans that invented bicycles and thought they were perfectly safe should have died a painful death.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: 150 Follower celebration





	lean into the process

“Terrans did this all the time. If I could learn how to do it, you can do it, dear, I believe in you.”

“This is ridiculous. Don’t— Do not let go, Nureyev, I’m going to— _quit laughing_.”

“I’m not laughing, darling, look, I’m not letting go either. Just look forward.”

Juno steadied his breathing and looked forward, gripping the handles.

This was a death trap. The humans that invented bicycles and thought they were perfectly safe should have died a painful death.

“At least _pedal_ , Juno. I’m not going to push you all the way to the hangar doors.”

Juno mimicked pedalling and tried not to jolt when it propelled him forward. “I hate this. I want off.”

“Dear,” Nureyev started, smile on his voice on the verge of laughter now. Juno wanted to be endeared, if he weren’t scared for his goddamn life.

“Don’t you ‘dear’ me, _honey_.”

“Just pedal, alright?”

Juno pedalled, grumbling under his breath. He tried to make sure not to overbalance left or right, tried not to panic when he felt like he’d pressed on the pedal a little too forcefully.

“Alright, I’m about to let go.”

“ _Don’t let go!_ ”

“I’m about to. Keep moving.”

“ _Ransom!_ ”

“Juno, you got this.”

Juno kept pedalling, and pedalling and at near the end of the hangar bay, he turned slowly, then saw that Nureyev was actually further than Juno thought he was.

Juno pedalled until he could reach Nureyev and slipped.

Nureyev caught him before the floor did.

“There,” he said. “That wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?”

“I. _Hate_ you. I’m never getting on that thing again.”

“What, but you did so well!”


End file.
